


Диета

by AnnetCat



Category: Korean Mythology - Fandom, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat





	Диета

— Тигры любят всё, кроме желудей, — сказал Тигра, поглядев на рассыпанные под деревом цветы и плоды. Плоды были представлены желудями и почему-то сосновыми шишками.  
— А мишки любят мёд, — сказал Винни-Пух. — Надо посмотреть вон в том горшочке...  
На большом сером камне горшочков и плошек было несколько, но снизу Винни не мог разобраться, от которого из сосудов исходит соблазнительный медовый дух.  
— Высоко, — пропыхтел Винни-Пух через некоторое время. — Неудобно залезать на камни, если ты медведь. Вот если бы я был человеком, я бы сразу достал тот горшочек.  
— А тиграм не высоко, — сказал Тигра и запрыгнул на камень. — Тигры прыгучие... о, кстати, Винни-Пух, тут действительно мёд!  
Винни-Пух заторопился и чуть не съехал по каменному боку обратно на землю. Но все-таки удержался.  
— Не то чтобы мне не нравилось быть медведем, — заметил он еще через некоторое время, уже добравшись до нужного горшочка и запустив в него лапу, — но иногда человеком тоже быть совсем неплохо.  
— Кхм! — раздалось откуда-то сверху. — Я услышал ваши чаяния, о Тигр и Медведь, и готов исполнить ваши желания. Вот, возьмите, это очень полезная еда.  
И возле горшочков на камне появился пучок полыни и несколько головок чеснока.  
— Если вы проявите терпение и съедите все это, только медленно, — сказал голос, — вы превратитесь в людей. Но помните: медленно и в темноте!  
И не успели Тигра и Винни-Пух оглянуться, как оказались в темной пещере. Где-то капала вода.  
Посреди пещеры лежал большой плоский камень, а на нем — полынь и чеснок.  
— Эй, — сказал Винни-Пух, — вообще-то мы не просили...  
Но тут он заметил, что не выпустил из лап горшочек с медом, и немного воспрял духом.  
— Тигры любят всё, — решительно заявил Тигра и прикусил веточку полыни. Глаза его сделались задумчивые-задумчивые. Потом он фыркнул и затряс головой. — Кроме желудей и полыни.  
— Медленно и в темноте, — грустно сказал Винни-Пух. — Ну да, тут темно.  
Тигра попробовал чеснок и констатировал:  
— Чеснок тигры тоже не любят. Знаешь, Винни-Пух, пойду-ка я поищу выход.  
— Только не заблудись, — посоветовал Винни-Пух.  
— Тигры никогда не заблуждаются, — уверенно заявил Тигра. — Ну, счастливо оставаться. — И поскакал куда-то в темноту.  
Винни-Пух вздохнул и сунул в рот дольку чеснока.  
Если заедать мёдом, это было даже терпимо.  
...Через трижды семь дней пещера отворилась, и из нее вышла Первая Женщина.  
— Все-таки плохо, когда в голове опилки, — пожаловалась она. — Из меня был совсем неплохой медведь, и что теперь?  
— А теперь мы с тобой поженимся и родим Великого Тангуна, — с удовлетворением произнес голос сверху. — И от него пойдет целый Чосон. Ты сознаешь свою великую миссию, прелестная Винни? Приятно познакомиться, я сын Небесного императора.  
Прелестная Винни оглядела себя, потом сына Небесного императора и снова вздохнула.  
— А еще мёд у тебя есть? — спросила она. — Если есть, тогда ладно...  
И стало по слову сына Небесного владыки.  
Но некоторым потомкам опилки в голове передаются по наследству до сих пор — от самой Великой Праматери.


End file.
